Regresando a casa
by Xquic
Summary: Sakura dejo a su familia por cumplir un sueño, tiempo después ella regresa arrepentida por lo que hizo.¿cómo podría Sasuke perdonarla si ella misma no puede?


**Naruto no me pertence es obra de Masashi Kishimoto **

**Advertencias: UA y Ooc en algunos personajes **

* * *

REGRESANDO A CASA

Se paro en seco ante la puerta…¿enserio se iba a ir? ¿iba a dejarlos solos? su rostro se tinteo de tristeza, ¿Cómo iba a dejar solos a sus hijos? No, no los dejaría solos, estarían con Sasuke; tan solo recordar ese nombre algo hizo eco en su interior ¿lo iba a dejar? ¿porque? Cuando lo pensó meses antes todo parecía tan sencillo, pero ahora… sacudió su cabeza y poso su frente sobre la gran puerta blanca de la entrada, cerro los ojos, agarro valor y giro la perilla para abrir la puerta, pero sintió que otra mano la detenía…

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo Sakura?-la voz fría de su esposo le hizo sentir un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo-contestame-volvió a hablar. Sakura se quedo en blanco ¿A dónde había ido todo aquel valor que había logrado reunir?

-yo…yo-no podía hablar, se quedo en blanco al ver la los profundos y enojados ojos de Sasuke

-¿tu que Sakura?-estiro su mano para quitarle la maleta-¿Qué querías hacer?-su voz sonaba aspera, fría…-¿me puedes explicar que significa esto?-Sasuke levanto una hoja donde había escrito su carta de despedida-deja de ser infantil y regresa a la cama…-agarro su mano suspendida en el aire y la jalo. Sakura seguía en blanco-mañana hablaremos-menciono.

_mañana…mañana..mañana_

-no-hablo Sakura en un susurro, pero aún así Sasuke alcanzo a escucharlo

-¿Qué has dicho?-paro en seco

-no…-volvió a repetir-no va a haber mañana Sasuke, me voy-la voz de la mujer era débil, pero segura. No vio los ojos de su esposo, le tenía miedo...

-deja de decir estupideces Sakura

-¡no son estupideces! quiero hacer realidad mi sueño- levanto un poco el rostro par ver los ojos de su esposo, lo que vio la dejo helada, _si las miradas matasen._..

-¿sigues con eso?-esta vez, la voz del hombre de cabellos negros no sonó fría, sino burlona-¿Cuándo te vas a dar cuenta de que no puedes hacerlo?

-si puedo Sasuke-las lagrimas de Sakura comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, no podía retenerlas por mas tiempo-es mi sueño yo…

-¿¡tu sueño!?-Sasuke le interrumpio-¡Sakura abre los ojos!-él la agarro por lo hombros –ya tienes una vida hecha…

-no es lo que yo quería-por primera vez la mujer levanto la voz-esto no es lo que yo quería…_no todavía_-ella levanto la vista y vio unos ojos que nunca había visto en Sasuke... ¿sorpresa?

-no vi que te quejaras-contesto tajante con la misma voz fría

-te amaba…-Sakura desvió la mirada-nunca fui feliz…-esas palabras hicieron eco en la cabeza de sasuke junto con un gran dolor en el pecho _te amaba...nunca fui feliz _¿era verdad aquello?

-¿Qué pasara con Ryu?-desvió rápidamente la conversación. Sakura sintió un escalofrio recorrer su cuerpo... _otra vez_

-el sabe que lo amo-menciono mirando el piso

-¿y crees que eso le bastara?-hablo Sasuke ironicamente- y la niña ¿las vas a dejar sin madre?- Sakura se tenso al pensar en su pequeña, su nena, su bebé que tenía días de nacida. Sasuke sonrió, estaba titubeando;_ la conocía tan bien_...

- me voy Sasuke-hablo con determinación, sabia que era la persona mas vil sobre la tierra, abandonar a sus hijos por egoismo... eso no tenía nombre, pero sabía que si titubeaba ahora, se arrepentiría toda la vida. Sasuke se quedo helado _¿que rayos había pasado con su mujer?_

-solo una cosa Sakura-la voz de su esposo volvió a ser severa-si te vas-dijo-si te vas ya no te molestes en regresar-otro choque para Sakura, sabía que la decisión que estaba tomando tenía consecuencias ¿penso que iban a ser así de severas? La verdad no le importaba, había llegado a tal punto que las cosas verdaderament importantes le eran vanas.... solo tenía algo en la cabeza

-no lo are-susurro. Ya había tomado una decisión y no se echaría para atrás-Ya no seré una _molestia_ para ti-volvió a agarrar su maleta y se dirigió nuevamente a la puerta de la entrada.

-no te vayas-sintió la cabeza de él sobre su espalda, no podía moverse _nuevamente-_quedate, por tus hijos, _por mi...-_La mujer de cabellos rosados cerro sus ojos y con toda el coraje que pudo reunir dio media vuelta y tomo la cara de su esposo con la mano

-se que los cuidaras bien-quito el mechón que cubrían sus ojos_...húmedos. _verde versus negro, se quedo largo rato viéndolos y en un ágil movimiento había salido de la casa...de _su_ casa ¿Los volvería ver? No lo sabía, ahora era libre de cumplir su sueño, pero…Por qué no se sentía tan feliz? Toco su mejilla y comprobó que estaba mojada, pero no solo eran lagrimas suyas, sino de su esposo. Era la primera vez que lo veía llorar, camino por la acera hasta quedar en una parada de autobus, ya no podía más, callo al piso y lloro cual cria, se sentía tan patetica.... ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Podría vivir sin él? ¿Sin su familia?

Dios…_era un monstruo._

* * *

**Bueno, por si a alguien le quedaba duda, había subido este fic hace mucho, mucho tiempo, pero por diversas causas lo borre (entre ellas la falta de tiempo), pero he decidio volverlo a subir y aqui esta!  
**

**Sin mas por el momento agradezco que se hayan pasado a leer y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi me gusto escrbirlo**

**Matta ne! n.n  
**


End file.
